gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanda Stokeworth
Tanda Stokeworth is the Lady of Stokeworth. Biography Season 5 Bronn mistakenly believes that he and his betrothed Lollys will one day reside at Castle Stokeworth. Lollys corrects him by saying that when her mother dies her older sister Falyse will inherit the castle. She also tells him that Falyse pulls her hair when their mother is not looking."The House of Black and White" Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tanda Stokeworth is the Lady of Stokeworth. She is very old, and known to not be a very bright or attractive woman. Tanda is the head of House Stokeworth in the novels. When House Stokeworth was first mentioned in the TV series in Season 4's "Mockingbird", a point of some confusion was that Tyrion said that Lollys's older sister would inherit Castle Stokeworth after their father died. When Lollys first appeared on-screen in Season 5, however, she made it clear that her older sister will inherit the castle after their mother dies. It is possible that the TV writers thought that having a female head of a major House would be confusing and require some sort of lengthy explanation, so they simply pushed back the explanation about Lollys's mother being the actual head of the House to Season 5. It can easily be explained that Tyrion was simply mistaken or misspoke. During the reign of Aerys II, Manly Stokeworth was Commander of the City Watch. He was succeeded in the position by Janos Slynt. Littlefinger remarked that the widowed Lady Tanda has no love for the Lannisters: it is quite possible that Manly was in fact her husband, and that he died during the Sack of King's Landing committed by Tywin Lannister's army. Unable to find a husband for her daughter Lollys, she made several attempts to convince Lord Petyr Baelish to marry Lollys by serving him extravagant meals. Littlefinger had no intention of marrying Lollys, finding her to be bad company as well as overweight and unattractive. She later makes similar attempts with Tyrion Lannister, with him repeatedly trying to avoid the invitations. Once the War of the Five Kings breaks out, Tanda and Lord Gyles Rosby provide half of the food still in arriving King's Landing as their lands lie close to the city to the north and are still untouched by war. Along with her daughters, Tanda attends several significant events in King's Landing such as King Joffrey Baratheon's nameday celebration, Princess Myrcella Baratheon's departure for Dorne (after which the Riot of King's Landing takes place, in which Lollys is gang raped and impregnated) and the Purple Wedding. During the Battle of the Blackwater, they take shelter with the other women in Maegor's Holdfast. After the death of Tywin Lannister, Tanda suggests naming Lollys's child after him, as she claims to have admired him above all other men. Cersei Lannister is disgusted by the notion that he father's name would be given to a bastard born of rape. This subplot was omitted from the TV series, in which Lollys was never raped. In the fourth book, Lady Tanda suffers a severe accident, falling from her horse when her saddle girth snaps, causing her to break her hip in the fall. A stable boy is beaten for not noticing the saddle girth was worn and liable to break, but it is implied Bronn might have engineered the accident to accelerate his own plans. Falyse and her husband attempt to kill Bronn, at Cersei's request. The plot fails, Bronn kills Falyse's husband and expels her from Castle Stokeworth. Falyse tells Cersei what happened, wondering what will become of her mother now. Cersei thinks that Tanda might very well be dead already, as Bronn doesn't seem the type of man who would bother putting much effort into nursing an old woman with a broken hip. Some time later it is reported that Tanda has died of a chill in the chest, brought on by her injury. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Tanda Schurwerth ru:Танда Стокворт zh:坦妲·史铎克渥斯 fr:Tanda Castelfoyer Category:Nobility Category:House Stokeworth Category:Ladies Category:Crownlanders Category:Living individuals Category:Ruling ladies